Kirby and Ribbon's Christmas
by KirbyxRibbon4ever
Summary: Kirby and Ribbon were both lonely right around Christmas time. Will they see each other again? Read to find out. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes this story might have. Also I put in all caps POYO.


It was three days before Christmas and Kirby was sitting alone thinking of what to do. Kirby then has a flashback of what happened near Ripple Star with him, Ribbon, and others working together to get rid of Dark Matter once and for all. He then remembers how scary it was facing 02 but he was brave enough to take it on. He was blasting it with the crystal gun while Ribbon was holding him. After it was defeated he got a kiss on the cheek from Ribbon at the awards ceremony on Ripple Star. Kirby was embarrassed after he fell but he told Ribbon that someday they could be together and he will return the favor. Kirby then decided after going over the flashback that he would go get a Christmas present for Ribbon. With that he got off his bed inside his house on Popstar and went to catch a Warpstar. He then makes sure he had everything he needed to make a safe trip to the one shopping mall on Shiver Star.

Once he got there the guy at the front door asked, "What brings you to Shiver Star this time Kirby?" Kirby replied, "I want to buy a Christmas present for Ribbon. I have been thinking about her ever since I helped her and her planet from Dark Matter. The present that I want to get for her should make us closer together." The Shiver Star resident then escorted Kirby to a special store that has all sorts of jewelry. He then notices a shiny necklace with pearl shaped diamonds along its length and a crystal on its end that looks almost like a crystal shard. This matches exactly the description of Ribbon's dream present that she told Kirby about right before he left Ripple Star to return to Popstar. Kirby asks, "How much does this necklace cost?" The merchant with a happy smile, "This was originally supposed to cost 1 million deden but since you helped us a lot in the past with getting rid of Dark Matter's essence on this planet and others in this solar system the necklace is on the house." Kirby with a very happy face said, "POYO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He immediately took the necklace and puts it in a safe place so that it won't get lost while on the trip from Shiver Star to Ripple Star.

Meanwhile, Ribbon was in her bedroom looking at paintings of her and Kirby working together to get the crystal shards. All of a sudden the Ripple Star Queen yelled, "Attention all fairies of Ripple Star the Christmas ball will begin at sundown tonight. All attendees must have a partner with them at all times. Those who don't have a partner will have to stay at their respective homes. That is all." Ribbon with a sad look on her face realizes that she has yet to be asked out by a male. She knows that this ball is very important for her to attend. Just when she was about to give up hope, someone was knocking at the door. "Go away," Ribbon said. All of a sudden the person behind the door spoke. "Do you remember me Ribbon?" Ribbon recognized the voice and shouted, "Kirby!!!!!" She lets Kirby into her room and explains of how Ripple Star has the tradition of the Christmas ball and how they give away presents. The queen then yelled, "The Christmas ball starts in 30 minutes. Please make your way to the ballroom on the castle grounds immediately." Ribbon then told Kirby to meet him at the ballroom while she goes gets dressed. Ribbon then got her best dress out and also redid her ribbon so that her appearance looks very appealing to Kirby.

Later at the ball the Ripple Star Queen was standing at the door letting couples go through. She then notices Ribbon. "How is my special fairy doing? Last time I heard you didn't have a male to take with you." Ribbon replies, "A special friend has decided to come with me." Ribbon then moves aside to reveal Kirby. The Ripple Star Queen replied, "Well since Kirby was a big help to saving our planet from Dark Matter I supposed he can come into the ball." Kirby and Ribbon were holding hands as they entered the room. There was some music playing in the background as Kirby and Ribbon danced for a while. Afterwards the Ripple Star Queen then announced that it was time for the males to give to their respective female partners their presents. Kirby then pulls out the necklace and puts it around her neck. Ribbon responds, "WOW!!!!! I have always wanted this. Thank you so much Kirby." "That is not the only present I have for you Ribbon," Kirby said as he put his face near Ribbon's and proceeds to kiss her right on her lips. Ribbon exploding with pleasure from the kiss said, "POYO!!!!!! That kiss was wonderful. Would you like to be with me together for the rest of our lives?" Kirby laughing at how Ribbon said his favorite word to say responded, "Of course. I wouldn't live with anyone other than you." With that Kirby showed Ribbon the door and immediately summoned the Warpstar. The couple then rode it back to Kirby's house on Popstar where they will start the rest of their lives together. The end.


End file.
